The Jailer
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de carceleros en la penitenciaría de Volterra, es asignada al área de reclusos con buena conducta. Es su primer día y ella espera ansiosa comenzar a trabajar, aún sin saber que el recluso 109 está más que listo para darle su gran y esperada bienvenida. One Shot.


_The Jailer_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Elisabet / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Summary: Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de carceleros en la penitenciaría de Volterra, es asignada al área de reclusos con buena conducta. Es su primer día y ella espera ansiosa comenzar a trabajar, aún sin saber que el recluso 109 está más que listo para darle su gran y esperada bienvenida. One Shot.

**Bella POV.**

—¡Mamá, ya basta! —grité con frustración. Me había cansado. Estaba bastante crecidita como para que ella me estuviese señalando qué ponerme.

—Es que… hija… ¡Diablos! Todavía no entiendo por qué ese capricho de ser una carcelera. Nena, tú sabes que tu cabecita da para más, ¿por qué estancarte ahí? —La miré mal—. Tú sabes que no lo digo por tu padre. —Se encogió de hombros—. Él ama su trabajo, así lo conocí y lo acepté, pero tú mi amor, es otra cosa… ni siquiera tu hermano quiso ser guardián ¿Por qué tú sí? —Suspiré y me giré para explicarle por enésima vez la razón de mi decisión.

—Porque me gusta ese trabajo, yo sé que soy joven, pero puedo manejarlo.

¿Joven? ¡Qué va! Eso era poco, aún no salía de instituto y ya había comenzado a buscar academias para prepararme.

Y ahora, con mis diecinueve años, regresaría a la correccional donde había visto a aquel hombre de mirada triste hace cinco años mientras era ingresado a rastras. Ese día, mi padre me llevaba a conocer su lugar de trabajo para un encargo práctico del instituto que debía incluir fotos y materiales que él utiliza normalmente en su labor.

Recuerdo que al salir del área de reclusos con buena conducta, cuatro celadores traían cargando a un muchacho de unos 24 o 25 años todo golpeado…

_Flash back_

_Papá me mostraba las celdas en las que colocaban hasta dos personas, ya que eran chicas, pero aun así lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar a los reclusos y sus pertenencias. Saqué un par de fotos y tomé una de cuando un preso se asomó por las rejas de una puerta. Esa había sido una gran fotografía. Un alboroto llamó nuestra atención y al girarnos hacia la puerta de ingreso, casi me da un infarto._

—_¿Qué mierda paso? —Mi padre me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él hacia sus guardias, quienes traían a un joven todo golpeado—. Sam, ¿cómo mierda pasó esto?, ¿dónde estabas? —El guardia se encogió de hombros._

—_Jefe, solo salimos a buscar la comida, y cuando regresamos ya lo tenían al pobre… le dieron la tan famosa "Despedida". —Mientras mi padre hablaba con sus vigilantes, el malherido chico no sabía cómo parar el flujo de sangre que salía de su nariz. Sin pensarlo, abrí mi mochila y saqué un pañuelo. Estaba asustada, no lo conocía, a lo mejor podía ser un asesino, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no era posible, si estaba en éste sector de la penitenciaria era porque su conducta era buena y su crimen no podía haber sido muy grave, ¿o sí? Deseché esos temores rápidamente y me concentré en pensar que nadie llegaba hasta aquí si no se portaba bien._

_Me agaché hasta quedar frente a él, estaba sentado en el piso y recostado sobre una pared, nerviosa le tendí mi pañuelo. El chico levantó apenas sus ojos y su mirada me traspasó haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal. Sus orbes eran de un verde esmeralda oscuro pero brillante. Eran únicos. Él tomó mi pañuelo y mi mano a la vez y la sostuvo por unos pocos segundos, hasta que de pronto sentí cómo era jalada fuertemente hacia atrás._

—_¡Bella! —Mi padre me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo—. ¿Qué demonios haces?_

—_Solo le estaba ayudando papá, necesita que lo vea un médico, su nariz… —Papá miró al recluso que permanecía en el suelo y chasqueó su lengua._

—_Sam, llévalo a la enfermería y luego tráelo de vuelta, ocúpate de saber quién mierda le hizo esto, han ido demasiado lejos ésta vez. —Sin más, sujetó mi brazo e hizo que caminara hacia el portón. _

_Antes de salir, di un vistazo hacia atrás y advertí que el joven miraba en mi dirección con una bonita y tímida sonrisa. Y eso fue todo para desear volver durante todo éste tiempo a la cárcel Volterra._

_Fin Flash back_

De ese episodio habían pasado ya cinco tortuosos años en los cuales me pasé explicando (o mintiendo) sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual quería ser como mi padre. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza el trabajar en una cárcel, pero desde ese día nunca conseguí sacarme de la cabeza los ojos de aquel recluso. Siempre insistí a mi padre para que me llevara al penal _"de paseo", _pero fueron las mismas veces en las que conseguí un regaño por parte suya o de mi madre, quienes aseguraban que no era lugar para una niña.

Y ahora, véanme aquí, preparándome para mi primer día de trabajo. Después de todo un puto año en esa tediosa academia al fin lo había conseguido, y gracias a las recomendaciones de mis instructores, pude ingresar en Volterra sin ayuda de mi padre.

—Hija, ¿no crees que ese pantalón es muy apretado? Recuerda que hay hombres y…

—¡Mamá! En la cárcel se viste uniforme, no jeans apretados, estos solo los usaré para presentarme con los oficiales, nada más… Ya basta, me pones nerviosa. —Tomé finalmente mi cartera y bajamos a la sala donde esperaba mi padre. Al verme, movió su bigote en un claro gesto de desaprobación. Rodé mis ojos y continué mi camino hacia la salida.

—Isabella… —me nombró llamando mi atención, me giré y él señaló a mi madre—, ¿no te olvidas de algo? —Asentí. Dejé el bolso en el marco de la puerta y regresé hasta mi madre abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué tengas buen día, mamá.

—Tú también, nena y cuídate mucho… Charlie, tráela de regreso. —Bufé y salí recogiendo mi cartera. Mi madre era tan exagerada.

¡Joder! No me iba a la guerra.

.

.

.

Ya dentro de la correccional, todos me dieron la bienvenida, cada persona que pasaba me saludaba dándome ánimos. Cuando me presenté frente al director, el susodicho me dio una fría bienvenida y enseguida me mandó a cambiarme y dirigirme al puesto de trabajo que me habían asignado.

Con entusiasmo, me cambié y me recogí el cabello en una coleta. Mis botas negras pesaban como un demonio pero ya me había acostumbrado, y el chaleco antibalas, que de por sí era pesado y obligatorio, calzaba justo a mi cuerpo, nada sobraba ni faltaba. Cuando estuve lista, mi padre pasó a buscarme y me escoltó al sector de los reclusos con buena conducta. Los nervios comenzaron a florecer y la ansiedad se acrecentaba en mi interior.

Quería ver al dueño de aquellos ojos y comprobar que estaba bien. Por mi padre me enteré que las salidas transitorias le habían sido concedidas hace seis meses. Solo esperaba que el día de hoy no se hubiera ido.

_¡No seas egoísta, Isabella! _Me reprendí mentalmente.

Al llegar a la central de cámaras del sector, que abarcaba dos pequeñas oficinas aparte, una de las cuales sería mía y la utilizaría para trabajar con el papeleo de los reclusos, me dispuse a conocer y a charlar con los demás guardias. Mi padre se despidió y me avisó que a la hora de la comida pasaría para ver cómo estaba todo. Solo le pedí que se retirara. Mi único objetivo era salir al patio donde se encontraban los presos y verificar por mí misma si el ojiverde andaba por ahí.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó un chico que observaba cómo mis ojos escaneaban las cámaras de las celdas y el patio.

—Nada, solo busco a un recluso… no sé su nombre, solo recuerdo que tiene ojos verdes, tez blanca y es… alto, supongo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, eso no es un problema. —Él se dirigió a una computadora y tecleó un par de teclas—. Mira, solo hay tres personas en éste sector con esas características. —Seguidamente me mostró una foto en el monitor y habló—. Él es Jasper Hale, es un poco extraño, pareciera como si siempre estuviera sintiendo dolor, ¿es éste? —Negué con la cabeza y pasó a otra imagen—. Él es Demetri Smith, no es tan alto pero tiene ojos verdes y tez blanca. —Volví a negar, hasta que finalmente la pantalla lo mostró. Una estúpida sonrisa se instaló inconscientemente en mi rostro. El muchacho me miró y sonrió—. Bueno, supongo que aquí está a quien buscabas… él es Edward Cullen, 32 años. Buena conducta, salidas transitorias…

—¿Por qué esta aquí? —Mierda, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Aún a través de la pantalla creía percibir que sus ojos me perforaban. De pronto, sentí deseo.

—Asesinato… —Lo miré incrédula por lo que me comentaba—. Sí, es una completa lástima, el tipo es realmente genial. Él no tendría que estar aquí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mató a golpes al tipo que violó a su hermana, la chica estuvo internada por un mes hasta que se supo quién había sido, entonces Edward le dio caza y finalmente lo encontró. Ahora trabaja en la biblioteca de la cárcel puesto que antes era maestro en la primaria de Port Ángeles, él ha enseñado a leer y escribir a muchas personas de aquí dentro… Una verdadera pena, por suerte en unos meses ya se va de aquí.

Escuchar su historia, sumado a que pronto se iría, provocó que mi cuerpo entero temblara.

—Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Jacob Black —indicó, tendiéndome la mano. La tomé y le di un leve apretón.

—Un gusto, Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella. —Él asintió con una sonrisa y luego se colocó detrás de un escritorio.

—Cualquier cosa que desees, puedes pedirlo y yo encantado te ayudaré. —Estuve de acuerdo, aunque un poco incómoda a sus últimas palabras, y finalmente me dirigí a mi pequeña oficina para reacomodar los archiveros.

Luego de unas horas se escuchó el sonido de una alarma, y por mi ventana observé que todos los internos ingresaban al comedor. A lo lejos vi una mata de cabellos color castaño claro saliendo de una celda con varios libros en sus manos. Y ésta vez no tuve que deducir de quién se trataba.

—Bella, es la hora del almuerzo de los presos. No te preocupes, son buena gente, así que debemos presentarte. —Me levanté y aclaré mi garganta. En un rápido movimiento me solté el cabello y acomodé las hebras castañas de manera prolija.

Caminamos fuera de la central de cámaras y bajamos una escalera. Abrimos un portón que llevaba candado y salimos al comedor. Allí, todos echaban un vistazo hacia nuestra dirección, lo noté claramente, aunque mis ojos solo estaban puestos en aquel hombre de espaldas que aún repartía libros, o al menos lo hacía hasta que uno de sus compañeros pareció ponerlo sobre aviso, y entonces, se giró mirando en nuestra dirección.

Sentí que mi mundo se detenía cuando advertí en que él me reconoció. Quise sonreírle. Quise devolverle la sonrisa que hace cinco años él me había dado. Quise hacer de todo, hasta besarlo. Pero me contuve. ¡Joder! Era hermoso. No aparentaba la edad que tenía, cualquiera podría decir que cargaba unos 26 o 27 años, no más.

Jacob aclaró su garganta y habló.

—Bueno, como todos aquí saben, hay una nueva integrante entre las _Jailers _y es quien finalmente se ocupará de sus papeles, ella es Isabella Swan y espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes le muestre el respeto que se merece. Bien, eso era todo, pueden comenzar con su almuerzo. —Algunos reclusos que se animaron a saludarme, lo hicieron mostrándose muy respetuosos.

Cuando quise buscar a Edward no pude encontrarlo, él ya se había ido. Suspiré y hablé con las personas que se me acercaban.

Muchos ya estaban prontos a salir y eso me inquietaba, porque entre ellos también estaría Edward. Muy a mi pesar, era consciente de que pronto se marcharía.

Al rato llegó mi padre y a cada pregunta que efectuaba le contestaba con monosílabos. Él se cansó de insistir en crear una conversación decente y finalmente se marchó, asegurando que en la salida lo esperara.

Regresé a mi oficina y Jacob ya me esperaba con una pila de papeles que debía llevar hasta la rectoría, que se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca. Gemí internamente ante eso.

Cuando llegué al salón de los libros, la muchacha que estaba frente a un gran escritorio me sonrió ayudándome con la carga. Disimuladamente di una ojeada a mí alrededor pero no lo vi.

—Uhm… si no es mucho pedir, ¿será que puedo buscar un libro? Sucede que me aburro y…

—Claro, puedes tomar el que gustes, mi nombre es Alice y si necesitas ayuda para encontrar el libro que desees, solo me avisas y corro en tú ayuda. —Ella rió y volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

Por mi parte, caminé entre los estantes de unos tres metros de alto y me asombré al ver la variedad de libros que guardaban. Generalmente, en las bibliotecas de las penitenciarías no se encontraban libros de ésta clase, siempre podías encontrar ejemplares sobre derecho penal y otros de esa índole, pero me sorprendía al hallar otros como Moby-Dick de Herman Melville, lo había leído en la secundaria y era tan aburrido que no imaginaba a un preso leyendo esto. Dejé el libro en su lugar y continué con mi recorrido, admirando la gran variedad de novelas que almacenaban.

¡Por todos los santos, había novelas!

En mi interior saltaba en un pie, y sin dejar que el entusiasmo saliera demasiado a flote, comencé a acumular novelas en mis brazos.

—Esos libros no los leen los presos. —Me giré sobresaltada y soltando todos los textos al paso—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. —OH. DIOS. MIO.

El delirio que me tenía presa desde hacía ya cinco años, estaba parado frente a mí con una tímida sonrisa y mucha diversión en sus ojos, esos con los que soñaba casi toda mis noches y con los que anhelaba volver a encontrarme. No lograba apartar la mirada, mi rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero eso era simplemente porque él causaba que quedara petrificada en mi lugar. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Inconscientemente, retrocedí pisando los libros. Miré hacia abajo y noté que había estropeado la cubierta de uno. Me incliné y lo tomé a la misma vez que él lo hacía. Lo observé nuevamente, y ésta vez sus ojos me miraban de una manera diferente. Mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse cuando lo vi pasar su lengua por sus labios, mojándolos lentamente.

—Gracias…

—¿P-Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Aún no olvido lo que hiciste por mí hace cinco años. —Y juro que al escuchar eso, caí de culo hacia atrás. Él sonrió.

¡Puta madre, él me recordaba!

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante sobre mí, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el piso al lado de mi cadera. Su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y percibí el calor en mis mejillas. Menudo momento para sonrojarme. ¡Jodida Bella!

Cuando pensé que iba a besarme, él se limitó a dejar un casto beso en mi mejilla, aunque muy cerca de mi boca. Cuando se separó, me sentí decepcionada. Por Dios, yo aún era una adolescente y mi cabeza, o alguna parte dentro de mí, no sabría reconocer precisamente cuál, decidió que era el mejor momento para demostrar eso. Y entonces, sin esperar a que él se separara completamente, lo tomé de la nuca y uní nuestras bocas, saboreando por primera vez lo que tanto soñé una y otra vez.

A los pocos segundos caí en la cuenta de que sus labios no se movían, y abrí los ojos para verme reflejada en los suyos. Él no me había correspondido. Me separé, y de pronto el miedo me invadió. ¿Cómo había podido ir tan lejos?, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que podría besarlo? ¡Bella, él es un reo más y tú su carcelera!

Me aparté a toda prisa tomando algunos de los libros que había tirado y salí sin mirar atrás.

Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no me detuve, simplemente le mostré los libros que llevaba en mis manos y pasé de largo.

Cuando entré en la cabina, Jacob miraba con los auriculares puestos hacia un monitor que daba la imagen del comedor e iba pasando entre los diferentes sectores mostrando a los presos haciendo sus actividades. Me senté en el escritorio vacío que estaba a su lado y él dio una ojeada en mi dirección, se quitó el auricular de una sola oreja y me sonrió mirando los libros.

—Oh, así que tú también lees…, ya me parecía, una chica joven como tú tenía que ser la excepción, la lectura está de moda, aunque la sociedad y el sistema siguen implantando cosas que cada vez desplazan más a los libros. —Fruncí el ceño poniéndome colorada como un tomate.

—Bueno, tengo 19 años, pero para mí es algo normal leer libros, así me educaron mis padres. —Él me miró y soltó una carcajada.

—¿El oficial Swan? —Asentí—. ¡Oh, pagaría por ver eso! Él no era muy partidario de abrir una biblioteca en la cárcel, pero luego entendió que los libros ocupaban gran cantidad de tiempo de los reos, y por extraño que suene, los tranquiliza. Ahora hace un buen tiempo que no hay peleas porque la mayoría está leyendo o hablando sobre ello.

—¿Quién les suministra los libros?

—La familia de Cullen tiene una gran biblioteca en Seattle, y la pequeña bibliotecaria es su hermana, Alice, ella los trae, hábilmente pudo ingresar a trabajar aquí mediante un proyecto que pretende inculcarle a los presos el hábito de la lectura, ellos se hicieron cargo de todo, así que aquí están. —Me sorprendí ante tamaña información, y deduje que la familia Cullen solo debía hacerlo para poder estar más cerca de Edward.

—¿Alice es la misma chica a la que Cullen defendió? ¿A la que…?

—Oh no, de la que tú hablas es Rosalie, ella viene de vez en cuando, pero no siempre, en cambio Alice se queda todo el santo día hasta que la vienen a buscar. —Asentí y suspirando me fui mi pequeña oficina. Tenía que terminar de organizar parte de mi trabajo.

Pasada la tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo idiota que había sido, jamás tendría que haber intentado algo, él ni siquiera me conocía. ¿Qué diría de mí? ¡Por Dios!

Intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios, pero no podía, su mirada estaba grabada en mi retina. Me incliné hacia atrás en mi silla y delineé los labios con mis dedos. Si mi padre se enteraba de lo que había hecho, me despediría hoy mismo si era posible.

Pero todo mal pensamiento se esfumó en un segundo y una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Si bien el reo Edward Cullen no me había correspondido, pude volver a verlo, y como si fuera poco, me atreví a besarlo en un momento hormonal que me azotó como nunca.

Me sorprendía de mí misma, era apenas mi primer día de trabajo y ya había pasado por alto varias normas de la correccional.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes desde que comencé a trabajar en Volterra y todo iba de maravilla, sacando de lado el hecho de que me resultaba una tortura seguir con mi labor sin que me cruzara con el dueño de esa mirada capaz de alterar mis nervios.

Cada vez que ingresaba al penal, atravesaba un pasillo que daba a uno de los patios grandes, y allí siempre estaba atento a mi entrada el preso Cullen. Cada mañana él me observaba regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, pero mi estúpida timidez me hacía esquivar sus gestos de atención y simplemente continuaba mi camino hasta entrar en el comedor y subir directamente al centro de cámaras y oficinas. Aún así, lo peor de todo no era mi ingreso, sino cuando me tocaba llevar carpetas y expedientes a la biblioteca. Ahí estaba él, a veces detrás del escritorio y otras entre los corredores acomodando libros desordenados o guardando nuevos ejemplares que habían llegado. Siempre que me veía me dedicaba una sonrisa, y como toda una tonta, yo no le correspondía, y es que con sentirlo cerca los nervios se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y solo atinaba a huir de su cercanía.

Jacob se mostraba un poco más íntimo. Me contaba cosas de los presos: su vida, sus familias y acerca de aquellos de alta jerarquía que habitaban la cárcel. Entre los dos se había formado una amistad que a los ojos de los demás supongo daba a entender cosas que no eran, ya que un día mientras viajábamos con mi padre al trabajo, él me hizo saber sus conocimientos sobre ese chisme.

_Flash back_

—_Hija, ¿entre tú y Jacob hay algo? —Sí… así, sin anestesia. Me atoré con el bagel que había traído desde casa y cuando me recompuse, lo observé sorprendida—. No me mires de ese modo, hay rumores entre los guardias acerca de que tú y él tienen algo, solo quiero saber si eso es cierto —aclaró, sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran de la carretera._

—_No, solo somos amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero no… nada pasa, deja de preocuparte, creo que él está enamorado de la teniente Nessi. —Mi padre se giró hacia mí y sonrió._

—_Ya… ¿sabes?, creo que ella también. —Ambos reímos ante eso y ahí quedó el interrogatorio._

_Fin Flash back_

Mientras cargaba unos expedientes al sistema, Jacob entró a mi oficina mostrándose extrañamente alegre.

—Bellita… necesito que lleves ésta orden a la biblioteca y le preguntes a Alice si se puede realizar. —Fruncí el ceño tomando el sobre extremadamente delgado. Tomé aire profundamente y acomodé mi chaleco antibalas. Él era mi superior, y por lo tanto debía hacerle caso. Suspirando, me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Al llegar, di un vistazo por el vidrio de la puerta con el objetivo de chequear si encontraba cierta persona dando vueltas por ahí dentro. Cuando comprobé que estaba fuera de "peligro" entré y me dirigí al gran escritorio. Quise morirme cuando lo vi allí sentado, leyendo muy atentamente un libro sobre derecho penal y civil. Él parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia, y aproveché eso para, aunque sea por unos segundos, deleitarme en su varonil belleza.

Como la chica enamorada que era, solté sin quererlo un profundo suspiro, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—S-Siento interrumpir… Yo… ¿está Alice? —Edward dejó el libro a un costado en la mesa y me observó con sus esmeraldas brillando. Me dio mi respuesta negando con un gesto de cabeza. Asentí entonces, y cuando me dispuse a irme, su voz me detuvo.

—¡Espera! —Me paré en seco y cerré los ojos fuertemente—. ¿Por qué huyes de mí? No te haré nada, yo… —Me di la vuelta enojada sin saber el motivo.

—¡Yo no huyo de ti! Si no te das cuenta, soy yo la que porta una pistola. —Él se encogió de hombros, y al instante de soltar esas palabras, me quise patear la cabeza por ser tan estúpida, él solo había hecho una pregunta—. Lo siento, no quise gritarte. —Edward era una persona sumamente bondadosa, incluso era injusto que estuviera encerrado aquí. Me sonrió, y con un gesto de mano le restó importancia.

—No importa, pero si no huyes, entonces ¿por qué me esquivas? —¿Qué le iba a decir? _«Oh, Edward, hermoso, porque estoy tan malditamente enamorada de ti desde hace cinco putos años que hasta me convertí en carcelera para poder verte de nuevo.» _No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, de hacerlo, sería él quien terminaría huyendo—. ¿Es por… por el beso de la otra vez? —Levanté la vista hacia sus ojos y otra vez caí en las redes de su mirada. Asentí como posesa, y sin saber por qué, él comenzó a rodear el escritorio hasta quedar frente a mí, observándome con ese brillo verde en sus ojos, logrando que me perdiera aún más en él.

Tenía que sincerarme, era tiempo de dejar de jugar. Él era una buena persona para que alguien siquiera intentara hacerle el menor daño.

—¿Tú me recuerdas? —No respondió con palabras, simplemente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa azul, prenda característica de los presos de Volterra, y muy despacio sacó un pañuelo blanco. Mi pañuelo.

—Lo tengo guardado desde entonces —explicó, acariciando mi mejilla con sus suaves dedos. Mi rostro se inclinó hacia su mano como si de un imán se tratara, y cerrando los ojos, me dejé ir en el sentimiento. No lo pensé, simplemente me dejé llevar y lo besé. Ésta vez él me correspondió con la misma efusividad que yo le demostraba.

Se separó de mi lado y me sujetó de la mano.

—Mañana tengo permitida una salida… tú… ¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo? —Le contesté que sí moviendo la cabeza arriba abajo repetidas veces. Él sonrió por mi respuesta y su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro—. Bien, aquí a unas cuadras hay un restaurante y… —Lo corté. Ésta era mi oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

—Mis padres se encuentran de viaje visitando a mi hermano y tengo mi casa… —No pude continuar, de repente me había entrado la vergüenza. Él me tomó el rostro con ambas manos hasta trabar mis ojos con los suyos.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que tengas problemas y…

—Muy segura… llevo esperándote cinco años, Edward. —Sus verdes orbes me demostraron verdadero cariño y amor. Sí, amor.

—En ese entonces eras tan niña… y ahora…

—Ahora soy una mujer, y quiero ser tu mujer. —Volvió a besarme, y cuando se separó, concordamos que yo lo pasaría a buscar con mi auto por la esquina de la correccional.

—Sí, ahora no sentiré culpa por pensar en ti como una mujer. —Me sonrojé, y solo después de despedirnos con un delicado beso, me fui.

Arreglé mi día libre con Jacob y éste se sorprendió por mi pedido. Aun así, no me lo negó.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, me dispuse a limpiar todo el puto lugar, mi madre era tan desordenada como ella sola. Compré comida, ya que yo solo sabía hacer huevos revueltos. Limpié mi habitación y literalmente la dejé reluciente, quité todas las cosas que la hacían parecer aniñada, y por supuesto, la foto de mis padres.

A la mañana siguiente me di un baño y me puse mis mejores jeans junto con una camisa verde botella. Dejé mi cabello suelto y solamente me maquillé con un poco de rímel y algo de brillo en los labios. Cuando bajé a la sala chequeé la hora y advertí que se me había hecho tarde. A toda prisa, agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí directo a Volterra.

Las salidas transitorias del penal comenzaban temprano en la mañana para que los presos pudieran disfrutar del día completo. Me estacioné a la esquina donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos y ahí estaba él. Esperándome con una mochila colgada en su hombro. Estaba guapísimo y eso era quedarme corta. Vestía un pantalón de jeans desgastado y una camiseta blanca. Dios mío, sin la ropa característica de la cárcel y rasurado, él aparentaba ser mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Tuve que controlar mis hormonas y tranquilizarme respirando profundo un par de veces, o la cita no duraría mucho. Hice sonar la bocina para que notara que había llegado y cruzó la calle entrando al auto.

—Hola…

—Hola, hermosa. —Soltó la mochila desgastada en los asientos traseros y se acomodó—. ¿Puedo saludarte?

—Ya lo has hecho —respondí como si fuera demasiado obvio.

—Sí, pero no como quiero. —Y sin más, porque las palabras simplemente sobraban, se inclinó sobre mí tomándome del cuello y me besó con ansias, acariciando mis labios con su lengua. Le di batalla solo para no quedarme atrás, y cuando faltó el aire, nos separamos dejándonos pequeños besos—. Tú serás mi droga, nena. —Oh, juro que mis bragas se humedecieron al escuchar cómo me llamo.

Encendí el motor y arranqué para alejarnos de aquí, necesitaba cambiar de territorio.

Según él, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un McDonalds, por lo que le ofrecí ir a desayunar al local que estaba en Port Ángeles. Sería un viaje corto y sin apuros. Cuando llegamos, compramos nuestro tentempié y nos sentamos a comer mientras él me relataba cómo había sido su vida en estos últimos cinco años. Me contó también que dentro de cinco meses sería dado en libertad. Hablamos sobre su condena y eso llevo a que me confesara la tragedia que había sufrido su hermana, lo mal que estuvo internada en el hospital. Me narró cómo buscó venganza y que lamentablemente, al encontrarse con el malnacido, no tenía intención alguna de matar a nadie, lo que sucedió fue que en medio de un forcejeo, empujó al agresor de su hermana y éste dio de cabeza con una roca. Él llamó a la ambulancia de inmediato pero el sangrado fue devastador y fulminante. Por el episodio, la justicia determinó que era culpable de asesinato y lo condenaron a diez años en prisión.

Su semblante era serio y sin emoción, solo me sonrió cuando volvió a repetirme que su libertad estaba a solo cinco meses. Cuando terminamos, dimos una caminata por el paseo marítimo y luego fuimos a un centro comercial. Edward no traía demasiado dinero, por lo que no permitió que yo gastara más de lo necesario. Cada vez que quería comprar algo, él se mostraba incómodo y hasta tímido. Luego descubrí que eso solo se le daba cuando estaba en público, porque cuando nos encontrábamos en alguna situación íntima, él era todo un dominante.

Comimos en el centro comercial y tras comprar algunos elementos que a mí me hacían falta, nos dirigimos a mi casa. Por el camino le conté, con el rostro sonrojado, que era fanática de las novelas románticas que estaban en la biblioteca de Volterra. Él solo manifestó que esos libros estaban ahí gracias a su hermana Alice, quien los traía porque estaba segura de que a alguien le gustarían.

Cuando llegamos a mi hogar y entramos, Edward se mostró algo tenso.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —interrogué, dejando las bolsas en la puerta—. Ponte cómodo, por favor. —Se sentó en el sofá y pasó las manos por sus piernas nerviosamente. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su mejilla queriendo calmarlo, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. No estés nervioso… —solté una sonrisita—, me parece que quien debería estar tensa soy yo. —Sonrió, y a simple vista se relajó apoyando su espalda en el sofá.

Tomamos unas copas de vino que mi padre guardaba para ocasiones especiales, y un rato después sentí que mi cuerpo entero estaba complemente desinhibido.

De un momento a otro las copas pasaron a ocupar la mesa del centro de la sala. Entretanto, sus ojos estaban puestos en mi rostro, acariciándome con su lenta mirada, memorizando cada rasgo. El mes que me mantuve ignorándolo me costó varias noches en vela pensando en él. Me había enamorado como una tonta y no sabía qué pasaría de ahora en más, pero teniéndolo a mi lado no me importaba nada. Lo quería a él. Cinco años pasé esperándolo, y lo seguiría haciendo de ser necesario.

Fue él quien acortó la distancia entre ambos. Yo estaba estática sin poder reaccionar, solo me dejaba hacer, y sabía en mi corazón que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Su beso era dulce y placentero, sus manos acariciaban la extensión de mi rostro para luego guiarlas a mi cabello, sus dedos lentamente fueron bajando en dirección a mi pecho hasta encontrarse con el borde de mi camisa y así poder sacarla por completo, arrojándola hacia un costado. Me vi un poco expuesta, pero lejos estaba de importarme.

Mis manos inexpertas y temerosas acariciaron sus muslos con suavidad, subiendo poco a poco hasta colarse debajo de su camiseta.

Con mucho esfuerzo me separé de él y lo tomé de la mano, conduciéndolo al piso de arriba, a mi habitación más precisamente. Al llegar, él se tendió sobre la cama llevándome consigo sin cortar el beso que cada vez se hacía más desesperado y lujurioso.

Besé su boca admirándola con mi lengua, saboreándola como a mí me gustaba y dándole el placer que sus jadeos me pedían.

Despacio fui descendiendo por su cuello, lamiendo, dejando gruesas líneas de fuego líquido hasta alcanzar su pecho, planté un tierno beso en medio, donde latía mi más preciado tesoro: su corazón.

—Quiero tocarte, Bella —dijo sin aliento. Yo también deseaba tocarlo más íntimamente, pero no quería que él notara lo desesperada que me encontraba. Mi respiración se había alterado y mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

—Hazlo —permití, mirándolo fijamente, su primer movimiento fue ir directo a mis labios, pero me daba cuenta de que intentaba controlar la pasión que sentía por dentro, yo experimentaba lo mismo, y es que deseaba que éste momento fuera lento y sin prisas.

Él correspondió cada uno de mis besos y posó sus fornidas manos en mi cuello. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear, me separé un poco e imité sus movimientos. Su olor era exquisito, besaba y lamía cada área a mi alcance, me di cuenta de que eso le gustaba cuando soltó un audible gemido de placer. Decidí entonces que era momento de avanzar un poco más. Él ya me había sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, por lo que fue fácil quitarle la camiseta con un poco de prisa.

Apreciar su torso desnudo me sorprendió y excitó a la vez, gracias a los tatuajes que poseía en sus brazos y parte del pecho. Dos serpientes ascendían por sus hombros, encontrándose con sus bocas abiertas en medio de su pecho, justo en medio de ambas llevaba un gran diamante y debajo de éste una frase: _Live and let die._ Lo acaricié pausadamente y Edward dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Quise torturarlo un poco, así que sin dejar de tocar sus tatuajes, me moví de forma circular sobre su miembro causando que su erección creciera aún más debajo de su pantalón. Lo sentía tan grande y duro que mis gemidos resonaron por todo el cuarto.

Repentinamente, él hizo que cayera sobre el colchón y se posicionó entre mis piernas. Desabotonó mi pantalón y lo retiró bajándolo a un ritmo lento, mientras su mirada se enlazaba con la mía. Tiró de mis zapatillas, y finalmente mis vaqueros salieron amontonándose junto con su camiseta en el suelo. Con parsimonia, se separó de mí y removió también los suyos.

Dios… era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, e increíblemente, lo tenía enfrente, vistiendo solo con un bóxer en color negro y sin nada más que cubriera su magnífico pecho. Sin dejar de mirarme, se arrodilló sobre sus talones y acarició mi vientre.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quitó las bragas suavemente sin abandonar mis ojos ni por un solo segundo. Luego observó mi centro y pasó su lengua por sus labios en un gesto malditamente sensual. Contemplando eso, la impaciencia me conquistó y yo misma desabroché mi sostén, al fin estuve completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Sin perder la desinhibición, o la pasión que me embargaba y dominaba cada una de mis acciones, me incliné sobre mis codos y con las manos temblorosas lo despojé de su bóxer. Podía parecer una adolescente desesperada en estos momentos pero, ¿acaso no era eso precisamente? Su cuerpo me impacientaba , me enloquecía, me desquiciaba. Su olor me embriagaba y ante su cercanía solo me abandonaba a sus deseos que eran similares a los míos, lo amaba, no existía mayor verdad que esa en todo mi universo.

—Eres hermosa.

Quise responderle que él también lo era, tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo emitía pesadas respiraciones que no conseguía aminorar.

Sus verdes orbes detallaron mi cuerpo minuciosamente, escaneó mis senos, abdomen, mi vientre plano y se detuvo por más tiempo en la parte inferior. Debía admitirlo, en ningún momento de estos últimos días pensé que algo así podría suceder, pero ésta semana empleé la depiladora y véanme ahora, agradeciendo a los cielos por haberlo hecho cuando volví a notar cómo relamía sus labios admirando mi sexo que palpitaba por sentirlo.

Sujeté su mano e hice que se posicionara sobre mi cuerpo mientras nos recostábamos.

Lo besé desesperada ante la necesidad que experimentaba, y aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer, comencé a guiarme por lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo demandaban por naturaleza. Abandoné sus labios al faltarme el aire, pero aún así no paré de besarlo, descendí hasta su cuello y continué mi recorrido hacia el sur. Mis labios rozaron con ternura uno de sus pezones, dejando pequeños besos hasta que no logré resistirme y lo tomé con mi boca por completo, saboreándolo como al más exquisito de los manjares. Permití que mi lengua jugara con su pezón y conseguí que Edward gimiera fuerte y arqueara su espalda. Entretanto, mi mano arremetía contra su miembro sin piedad pero con delicadeza, el gemía más fuerte y yo sufría una dolorosa palpitación en mi centro.

Froté nuevamente mis caderas contras las suyas y eso pareció agradarle.

Entre palabras de tiernas y promesas él se deshizo de la única prenda que nos separaba, e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos, temblorosas como las mías, hacia mi centro.

Convulsioné al sentir tanto sus dedos como la humedad que había allí… Dios, no sabía ni cómo hacer para no terminar pronto si continuaba tocándome de esa manera, abandoné todo pensamiento y solo me permití sentir. Edward me acarició de arriba hacia abajo, esparciendo toda mi humedad.

Ya no aguantaba más y se lo hice saber.

—Oh… Edward, hazlo… hazme tuya —pedí mientras me frotaba con más ímpetu contra su mano.

Me beso profesando ternura y gemí sobre sus labios cuando tomó su miembro y lo alineó con mi centro, después comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi cavidad sin dejar de besarme.

Al principio noté que Edward estaba un poco incómodo, no había dolor en sus ojos pero si algo de molestia, se lo atribuí al tiempo que tendría de abstinencia por estar en la cárcel. Yo por mi parte había vivido lo mío. Ese fue un grave error del que me arrepentía profundamente, debí de guardar ese regalo para él, pero aquella noche el alcohol había nublado mis sentidos y al día siguiente no recordaba nada. Así sin más, perdí mi virginidad con un idiota del que no conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

Al entrar por completo dentro de mí, me sentí yo misma, completa aún sin haber sido antes consciente de que faltara alguna parte en mi interior, como si fuéramos las perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Inició un vaivén lento que consistía en salir y entrar una y otra vez, hasta que ambos sincronizamos nuestras caderas en ese tan significativo baile de pasión, amor y entrega.

Continuó moviéndose con delicadeza pero con embates cada vez más rápidos. Después de unos minutos, yo comencé a mover mis caderas con un poco mas de efusividad, queriendo obtener más fricción, llevándome a límites insospechados.

—Oh… amor, esto… esto es… te amo, no te das una idea de cuánto te amo —confesé, mientras experimentaba las sensaciones más placenteras de mi vida.

Un fuego inexplicable se formaba en mi bajo vientre y sentía mi sexo palpitante, tan caliente como el fuego mismo.

Mi rostro estaba enterrado en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Audibles jadeos se escapaban de mi boca cuando no estaba besándolo. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y lo aprisionaba con una de mis piernas envuelta a su cadera.

Jamás pensé perderme en el éxtasis del momento, pero sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, y naturalmente aceleré un poco mis movimientos. Me separé un poco sin detenerme y lo tomé de las caderas para darme más impulso. De un momento a otro, él se sentó sobre sus talones y movió su miembro desde allí, me miraba embelesado y con hambre. Chilló cuando sin querer contraje mis paredes vaginales. Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo al saber que yo provocaba esas reacciones. Pero no podía evitar sentir que esos movimientos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba más…

Una de sus manos dejó mi cadera y fue ascendiendo hacia mi pecho izquierdo, lo apretó con fuerza y me gustó, logró que arqueara la espalda absorbida por la lujuria que me envolvía. Sujetó mi cintura con ambas manos y me levantó para que quedara sentada sobre él, enterrándome su miembro totalmente.

—¡Ah! Edward, amor… se siente tan bien… —Efectué círculos con mis caderas y eso pareció volverlo loco—. Yo… ¿te… te gusta… lo estoy haciendo bien…? —consulté, necesitando de su aprobación.

—¡Oh! Sí, bebé… sí… —Mierda, su voz era tan ronca y sensual. Yo no iba a durar mucho más si seguía hablándome de esa forma.

Estar así, con él dentro de mi sexo, era completamente indescriptible, ésta posición me llevaba a la locura y más allá.

Él se movía incesantemente y sus manos agarraban mis nalgas, apretándome y ayudándome en cada movimiento que realizaba. Su boca exploraba mi cuello, metía en su boca mis pechos y despacio mordisqueaba mis pezones. En algún momento reparé en que mordió sobre mi busto y estuve segura de que eso me ocasionaría una marca en la mañana, más nada importaba, él era mío y yo suya, así que si deseaba marcarme en la frente, con gusto lo dejaría.

Me recostó nuevamente en la cama y se posicionó completamente sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros y retomó sus embates.

—Edward, más… más rápido… —rogué sin aliento.

Y así lo hizo, aceleró sus embestidas y sin poder soportar tanto placer, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

—Abre los ojos, amor… mírame —pidió con la voz ronca y llena de lujuria.

—No… no puedo… ya… estoy por… —¡Dios! Era imposible contenerme.

—Déjate ir, Bella… vente para mí… hazlo. —Y con esa última orden, con esas simples palabras, volé hasta el nirvana.

Obligué a mis párpados a funcionar y lo miré fijo, entrelacé sus manos con las mías y simplemente me permití sentir

—¡EDWARD! —chillé extasiada.

—¡BELLA!

Gritamos al unísono cuando la oleada de fuego más intensa nos invadió a ambos. Aprecié perfectamente cómo se descargaba en mi interior cuando mis paredes lo exprimieron, extrayendo todo de él.

Mientras seguíamos jadeando y sudando, él cayó sobre mí. Unos segundos más tarde se posicionó a un lado de mi cuerpo e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho.

Había sido la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida y logré vivirla con el único hombre dueño de mis sueños como de mis noches. En algún rincón de mi mente sabía que ahora en adelante las complicaciones aparecerían, pero estaba más que lista para afrontarlas mientras se mantuviera conmigo.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —curioseé luego de un rato. Él me observó y movió su cabeza afirmativamente—. Ingresé a trabajar en Volterra solo para volver a verte, desde que tengo catorce años estoy enamorada de ti, Edward, es únicamente porque te amo que forjé éste presente. —Él me contempló con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, la bondad flotaba a tu alrededor, y supe después de que me entregarás tu pañuelo, que nunca me olvidaría de tus ojos… eran aniñados pero demoledores, y cuando regresaste tras cinco años, volviste convertida en una hermosa mujer. Al verte ese primer día en el comedor, fui consciente de que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para mí, pues me resultaba imposible la sola idea de que estuvieses tan cerca y aún así no pudiera tenerte —reveló con el ceño fruncido, pero al instante se relajó notablemente y soltó una sonrisita—, y luego tú… en la biblioteca… no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás creí que un chica como tú podría sentir algo hacia alguien como yo. Eso sin contar que te llevo más de diez años y… —Lo interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca y subiéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

—La edad es lo que menos me importa…, estoy enamorada de ti y sí, sé que aún no nos conocemos mucho, pero tengo la esperanza de que durante estos meses que te quedan dentro de Volterra, no sé… podamos aprovecharlos para saber más uno del otro y luego… bueno… —Edward detuvo mi verborrea sosteniendo mi rostro y besándome profundamente.

—¿M-Me esperarás? —preguntó con gran ilusión.

—Cielo —manifesté con dulzura ante su duda y la expresión de incertidumbre que cargaba. ¿Como si realmente fuera posible que yo lo rechazara?, ¡eso era una locura!—, lo hice durante cinco años, ¿tú crees que no seré capaz de esperarte por tan solo cinco meses más? —Sonrió y fue la sonrisa más tentadora que he visto… esos malditos labios pedían ser mordidos. Lo besé sin poder resistirme y chequeé la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las 16:15, su horario de entrada era a las 18:00. Le di una ojeada y suspiré, no quería alejarme de él.

—Supongo que ya debo marcharme —negué efusivamente.

—¡No! Todavía nos queda por lo menos una hora antes de que regreses —susurré de manera sugestiva y moviendo mis caderas en torno a su ya creciente erección.

—Bien, porque no pienso perder ni un segundo —indicó, y sin perder más tiempo, introdujo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos e hizo que mis caderas se levantaran un poco. Cogió su miembro y lo alineó en mi entrada. Caí sobre él de manera brusca y fue una sensación sumamente placentera. Mis caderas iniciaron una danza propia con ansiedad y gozo.

Pasamos el resto de la hora amándonos con fuerza hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos.

Luego de un baño y de alistarnos, tomamos mi coche y salimos hacia Volterra donde los grandes muros aguardaban su regreso. El viaje transcurrió en un silencio agradable. Al llegar a las puertas de la cárcel, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volteó su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Hace cinco años que también te espero, y creo que inconscientemente, al igual que tú me enamoré ese día que me diste tu pañuelo… Ahora reconozco que te amo con todo lo que soy, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia, yo sé que ambos podemos con el mundo y sus prejuicios. Así que, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones hasta que finalmente pude hablar. Le sonreí con amor e inclinándome para besarlo le contesté—: Sí.

—La nuestra, definitivamente es una historia para contar, Bella… el preso y su carcelera…

—Tu carcelera, amor… tu _jailer_.

Sí, eso sonaba más que bien.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, acá les traigo mi version de un Edward preso... ¿Que les parecio?

es mi primer OS older espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mi me gusto hacerlo y nos vemos en el proximo OS, pero ese sera una **Olderella.**

Espero sus reviews

se las quiere

_** Gis Cullen **_


End file.
